Jessica Philomele
This page is about Jessica Philomele Personality Jess is a playable character. She is Vayne's classmate too. She fears no one, and has a very friendly and outgoing personality, but is slightly klutzy. She loves alchemy, and will test out her strangely unique syntheses whenever she has the time. And every time, she causes something to explode. And she actually had a strange illness that no doctors could fix it since she was little. The legendary alchemist Theofratus managed to cure her but made a mistake in the process - as a result her life expectancy has been greatly reduced. In her ending, Vayne becomes her doctor, working to cure her along with the other members of her workshop. Her bag appears to be some kind of magical device akin to a bag of holding, however she is also able to pull out items that were never placed inside. Story '''Jessica Philomele '''is a playable character in Mana Khemia: Alchemist of Al-Revis. She is Vayne's classmate and the first person to befriend him in school. Slightly of a klutz, Jess maintains a very optimist view of her life. Enrolled into the academy under special cirumstances, Jess has a hobby of fiddling with her weird experiments. Jess is good at synthesising , especially bombs. Jess has a Mana, Mana of Wind. This Mana help her at synthesing and at battle. When still a child, Jess used to live in a village with her parents. As a child, she was afflicted with a serious disease. No doctor had been able to cure her and it seemed hopeless. However, the legendary alchemist, Theofratus Aurelius, managed to rid the girl of her disease, but came at a heavy cost. As a result, Jess' lifespan had been greatly reduced.Because of that she never understood emotions about death and parting. She admits to Vayne that she never understood emotions dealing with death and parting. Ability Jess is fairly talented in alchemy, very proficient in making bombs and medicines. She is also very resourceful, her bag being her main weapon. Although Jess claims it as a bag enchanced with simple alchemy, her bag can even store Muppy along with his pot, and Jess can draw a spiked hammer from it, symbolized with her skill Thundering Hammer. In Battle Jess is, arguably the best mage in the game, far surpassing Pamela for her higher HP cap and endurance, and also surpasses Roxis for her larger MP cap. Her high magic also makes her a very good magic attacker, and somehow resembles Pamela, she can inflict various status ailments, mainly Seal status ailment. She is a support-oriented character, even though she can access powerful magic attacks via common skills, such as Tornado and Meteor. Jess can also convert monsters into snacks, serving as base ingredients for food-themed mana items or equipments. Her Finishing Burst is Wind's Whisper, joining powers with the Mana of Wind to deal super damage. Its attribute is Magic, targets single enemy and hits for x9 HIT. Skills